


Apologies

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Dirty Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fear Play, Girls in Chains, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Loving Crowley (Supernatural), Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: When she pushed Crowley away without reason she found herself an emotional mess and trying to make up for it. Crowley learns and adapts to their feelings for one another much to the pleasure of her.((100% taken from two different dreams I had back to back.))





	1. Chapter 1

Horrible.

There was no other way to describe the way she felt. When she was in the bunker laughing along with Dean, Sam, and Cas things were good, until they weren't. Crolwey appeared out of no where. He stood there in his black outfit looking good as ever and a grin on his face when he seen her. But when she seen him, she felt her anxiety rise. She shouted at him --

"No!"

His smile dropped and as fast as he came he went. She didn't even get a chance to say anything else.

Crowley vanished and she felt horrible.

Her shout wasn't meant to be mean or unwelcoming in fact she was overly joyed to see him, until she recalled the dream she had.

The dream where Lucifer killed Crowley.

She tried to text him, to do anything to get a hold of him to tell him that she was sorry and explain herself to him. But no matter what she tried he wouldn't answer. Finally she turned to Sam and Dean after days of trying to reach Crowley begging the two to summon him.

Course they looked at her as if she had gone mad. Crowley wasn't someone they considered their friend, and they most certainly didn't want their own friend, her, to get hurt. Finally she turned to Cas and begged him to send her to Hell. He obviously wasn't for it, but when he noticed how sad she looked and how she explained that she had to do this to make it right Cas finally agreed.

He took her to Hell right in the middle of the throne room where Crolwey was preparing to execute some demon for whatever for only to stop when he seen her.

"What are you doing here?"

His tone was mean and held no room for the usual comfort he showed her. She shook her head and stepped forward pushing past the demon who looked at her as if she was crazy. She climbed what little stairs there were to the throne and did the most unexpected thing she could do.

She tossed her arms around Crowley and held him tight to her. Crowley of course was caught completely off guard by the act and sat there stiff as a rod.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered into his ear her voice wavering as she prepared to cry. Crowley tensed even more confused as to why she was the one crying when it was obvious he was the angry one with her.

"I didn't want you to leave, but I was scared."

She spoke so soft in his ear. He felt his anger demolished by her tone and the quivering of her body. He waved to the demon watching as the lucky Bastard fled the room. Then his eyes turned to Castiel who still stood planted in the room where he had arrived watching the two of them.

"Scared of what?"

Crowley finally asked when they were well enough alone. Her hold tightened on him that much more by his question.

"Losing you."

What little heart Crowley had in his blackened and evil body he felt break in two. It didn't make a whole lot of sense to him for her actions when he appeared, but as her body slowly lowered to his lap he didn't stop her. He allowed her to sit there on his lap while she clung to him like a terrified child.

"Losing me?"

He asked. She sniffled and pulled back a bit her hands running over the sides of his face as she looked into his deep brown eyes and nodded.

"My nightmare. It felt so real. I'm afraid that it'll come true."

Crowley raised his hand and brushed her hair back behind her ear while he listened. He had never been this close or this touchy-touchy with her before but then again neither had she. It made him curious about her feelings toward him.

"I'm right here dove."

He told her while his hand moved to her forearm his eyes never once looking away from her own tearful ones.

"And I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

_Days Later_

  
It had been peaceful in the bunker. The boys were doing whatever it was they usually did on their down time while she headed for the bathroom. She wasn't really paying any attention as she had her nose stuck in her gameboy as she walked along the halls. In all honesty she never would have pulled her eyes away had it not been for the fact that she felt a rush and her stomach did flips and flops.

Gasping she noticed she was no longer in the bunker and actually in a chamber or cell. Lowering her gameboy she took a quick look around only to see a 'X' shaped post and some chains attached to it.

"What the hell?"

She whispered to herself. She jumped and dropped her gameboy having the handheld system collide with her floor and the back flew off with the batteries going in two different directions when a voice answered her.

"Well, Hell is correct, love."

She turned quickly and seen Crowley coming out of the darken corner of the room. Her scare calmed seeing it was just him and not someone else.

"What are we doing here?"

She asked her gameboy long forgotten by now. Crowley came closer to her causing her to notice that he decided to forgo his wool jacket for whatever reason which left him in only his suit jacket and pants.

"Your confession really raised my spirits. I won't lie to you, love, I'm intrigued by you."

Her face warmed as Crowley took no time wasted in kissing her fully on the lips. She melted into his touch and found his lips like a toxin against hers making her weak and needy for more. When his tongue darted out she gladly opened her mouth for him to enter while she latched onto his shoulders.

Her cheeks burning now, never figuring that Crowley would be this into her. But here they were lip locked in the depths of Hell together. He turned his head just a bit to the side and walked into her more embracing her. She was just a little taller than he, not by much, but his domination made her feel so small in comparison.

The way his arms wrapped around her and kept her close it made her whole body weak with desire from him. She wanted him whole more than she ever had before.

"I'm going to ravish your body, love. You'll be screaming for me."

He said with a snap of his fingers she was no longer being held by him and instead she was chained to that post she had seen earlier. Her arms and legs stretched open. Her eyes just as wide with excitement and anticipation about what was going to happen next.

She gave a tug at the chains around her wrist and found she couldn't move them. Crowley chuckled and his fingers slipped across her clothed heat making her gasp and arch against him what little she could.

"You'll find there's no escape, love. But you don't seem to mind, do you?"

He asked his finger slipping down her waistband and over her pantless mound. He made a surprised expression before he grinned with delight.

"Naughty girl."

Her whole face warmed as she felt his fat fingers skim across her dripping cunt that was slick not just there but over her inner thighs as well. She bit her bottom lip and moaned while she tossed her head back against the wooden 'X' that held her upright.

There was another snap and the feeling of the cold air hitting her exposed lower half meant she no longer had her pants. The wooden post rubbed against the back of her legs wiggling another gruntle moan from her lips.

"Now, you upset me when you told me "no" on my visit. I know you apologised and believed you made up for it, but I was always taught that actions speak louder than words so..."

She cried out her body shivered and her knees attempted to pull together as Crowley had picked up a very heavy chain and had hit the left outter part of her leg with it. Her eyes snapped open just in time to see him strike her again with it only closer to the inner part of her left thigh.

She withered against the stinging cold metal against her burning skin. Her legs trying to come together to give her some type of friction to her center between her sopping wet legs, but she could barely managed to even bend them.

And Crolwey noticed.

"You want to touch yourself?"

His question sounded so simple almost as if he was surprised by the want of the action. His reply was a lip biting followed by a frustrated lip bit moan. That caused the snack of the chain to happen again to the outter left side of her thigh again.

She yelled out closing her eyes and gasping.

"Answer your King."

"Yes, Daddy!"

She begged causing Crowley to chuckle darkly. He hasn't expected that type of reply at all. He moved forward his face right beside hers as she was sprawled out helpless to him. He hummed to himself lifting his two fingers and sliding them across her delicious smelling cunt. He grinned against her reaction, which was a gasp and a shiver of her body.

"Well now, love. Let Daddy take care of you then."

He arched a brow as he slipped his two fingers inside her. She moaned so loud from the simple action. She felt his fingers move in an upward and forward motion which caused her eyes to nearly roll into the back of her head. But then he stopped moving after a moment which brought her back to reality.

"Ride me."

He ordered causing her body to move frantically against his fingers, making her finger fuck herself with them. He watched as her hairy mound ate his fingers quickly before rising up and showing him the glistening liquid that threatened to ruin the cuffs of his suit.

With a snap of his fingers his suit jacket was gone and his sleeves rolled up nice and neat exposing his hair arms and giving him a better view of just how well, fast, and greedily she road his fingers. He could feel his cock presses against his pants wishing to be freed, but he wasn't done playing with her yet.

"Do you want to come, pet?"

She nodded quickly and gave a loud crying yes. Her eyes closed and her head tossed backwards while her large breasts bounced caused Crowley to lick his lips. She cried out feeling his fingers removed from her warmth just as she begun to roll her hips around in circles. She felt like she was going to cry from the sexual frustration at this point.

She watched as Crowley out his two fingers she had road in his mouth and sucked them clean while also allowing his tongue to clean up his messy hand. A chuckle rumbled through his chest watching her hazed over eyes watching his tongue clean up after her mess.

"Don't worry, love. Good things come to those who wait."

He said winking at her before he turned his back to her to retrieve the chain he had tossed to the ground earlier.


End file.
